dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Olibu
|anime debut = "Tournament Begins" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Mentors = King Kai }} is a deceased Human-type Earthling fighter and hero from the North Area in the universe. He is King Kai's greatest fighter next to Goku. Appearance Olibu appears as a fair skinned man with long blonde hair and purple eyes. He is very tall, at least two feet taller than Goku, and has a large muscular body. He dons white Ancient Greek-style robes with brown suspenders and belt, wears white bands on his wrists and shins, and dons large light brown boots. He also wears an orange headband. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga King Kai stated that most of Earth's heroic legends are based on Olibu's acts of heroism during his life. It is implied in an anime filler that Korin Tower on Earth could have been built to honor him. After his acts of great heroism during his lifetime, Olibu was granted access to live and train on the Grand Kai's Planet. He was working on his 10,000 years of training when Goku meets him in the Other World. During the Other World Tournament, Olibu beats Chapuchai, and later battles but loses to Pikkon in the quarter-finals. He is seen with Gorillia sparring with Yamcha. He is seen taunting Kid Buu along with Pikkon. Kid Buu almost destroys Olibu with the Shocking Ball, but instead decides to fight Goku and Vegeta when he senses their energy. Olibu's last appearance in Dragon Ball Z is when he, along with hundreds of other fighters, watch Goku's battle with Kid Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 280, "Vegeta's Respect" Film appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Olibu makes a cameo appearance, along with Mijorin and Maraikoh. Power Although he is extremely strong for an Earthling, he severely falls behind Pikkon and Goku. Pikkon was able to beat him without ever removing his weighted clothes or using his best attacks. However, Olibu was able to put up a good fight against Pikkon who has defeated Cell in his Perfect form. Olibu is also stated to be King Kai's second greatest fighter after Goku. Later on, Olibu and Gorilla are defeated by Yamcha in a sparring match but it is not clear how seriously they were fighting. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Chasing Energy Ball' – A blue energy ball that has the ability to home in on its target. Olibu used it against Pikkon during the quarter-finals of the Other World Tournament. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – Used during the Kid Buu Saga. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa, Masaharu Satō, Yasuhiko Kawazu *English: **Funimation dub: Rick Robertson **Ocean Group dubs: Dale Wilson *French dub: Philippe Ariotti *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Sérgio Moreno Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Olibu vs. Chapuchai (anime only) *Olibu vs. Pikkon (anime only) *Olibu and Gorilla vs. Yamcha (anime only) *Olibu and Pikkon vs. Kid Buu (anime only) Trivia *According to the booklet included with Funimation's Dragon Box Five, his character design is essentially Recoome's body with Android 16's face. *Olibu may be based on in terms of having "heroic legends" being based on him, as King Kai himself suggested and because his name resembles "Olympus", the Greek mountain where the Greek gods' kingdom was stated to be located. He also resembles from the Masters of the Universe series, and bears some resemblance to as well as Thor from Marvel Comics, which are all based on the same Hercules-type hero archetype. *His name is based on " ", the name of a species of tree and its fruit which is an important food crop in Italy, Spain and especially in Greece among other countries around the Mediterranean. *Like Pikkon and West Kai, Olibu appears during the Kid Buu Saga in DBZ Kai: Final Chapters despite the Other World Saga being omitted. Gallery See also *Olibu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Olive Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Z Fighters Support